Virus
by Brian Scott
Summary: This story would take place after the recent episode entitled Descent. At this point Kara and BrainIAC have returned to Earth. Clark, however, has some other visitors to attend to than just BrainIAC.


As Clark stirred awake, the events of the last month played over and over in his head

As Clark stirred awake, the events of the last month played over and over in his head. BrainIAC had "reprogrammed" Lana's brain and she was now stuck in the hospital because of it. BrainIAC only agreed to reverse what he did if Kara came with him. Since then Kara had returned from the depths of space, but constantly claimed she couldn't remember much of the journey. Also, the attending of Lionel's funeral plus the huge falling out with Lex was the icing on the cake. Clark knew deep down Lex had finally snapped and done what Clark thought he'd never do. But it was Lex's calm nature at the funeral and the way he spoke of his father during his eulogy that really irked Clark.

He really wanted more sleep, but he knew it wouldn't do him any good to try. Kara and Chloe had been doing pretty good jobs of trying to fill Clark's days with as many activities as they could to help keep his mind off of everything that had happened, but it was no use. Every time he was around Chloe he could tell she was getting annoyed with his constant questioning of if there were any weird power surges lately, hoping to find BrainIAC, but there hadn't been anything since Kara returned.

"Clark!"

Great, thought Clark, Kara was already up and probably ready to go to the lake.

Kara then entered Clark's room and sure enough, she was wearing a tank top and shorts and Clark could see her bathing suit top tied around her neck.

"Come on! The sun is up and it feels great outside!" she said.

"Kara, you don't have to do this," said Clark.

"Do what?"

"Distract me. Actually, the last thing I need right now are distractions. We need to find BrainIAC and have him reverse what he did to Lana."

"Clark, I know you're upset but there hasn't been anything weird going on lately for us to know where he is. So, until then, why not enjoy the weather."

So, fifteen minutes later, Clark was dressed and downstairs.

"The truck is all loaded up," said Kara as she walked back in the front door.

"The truck?" said Clark, "You know, there is a much faster way of getting to the lake."

"Well, it would look weird showing up with chairs and everything without a truck if there are people there," Kara responded.

Reluctantly, Clark had to agree with her. They drove to the lake and on the way Clark tried as hard as he could to just relax and enjoy the wind coming in through his window, but he couldn't. His mind kept replaying the sight of Lionel laying motionless in a coffin, and Lana's blank, staring face, with her black eyes. He had promised himself he wouldn't stop until he made BrainIAC reverse his hold over Lana and then he would make him pay. And then there was Lex.

"Clark?" said Kara.

"What?" said Clark.

"Stop."

"Stop what?"

"That brain of yours is always in super speed. I know it's hard, but you do really need a breather."

"How can I?" said Clark. "With everything that has been going on. Plus, it'd be nice if you could tell me what BrainIAC did with you."

"And I told you," said Kara, "I honestly don't really remember. I knew it would have something to do with Krypton. BrainIAC still wants power, and he believes he can bring Krypton back. When we left Earth, everything went white and the next thing I knew I was falling back here. I caught myself and landed near the Fortress."

"And Jor-El didn't say anything about that?"

"Clark, your father was a very smart man, smarter than mine. When I landed I could tell something was wrong. The Fortress was unresponsive to me, it was like he was stopping me from coming in."

"I want to go up there. I think it would help."

This was a repeat of a previous conversation, one they had had many times since Kara returned. Clark was determined to talk with Jor-El and find out if he knew anything that BrainIAC had done or was planning to do. But, he did also want to make Chloe and Kara happy which is why he agreed to come to the lake today. They asked Chloe to go, but she was working 'round the clock at The Planet. No doubt Lex wanted to keep her busy and away from investigating him in the murder of Lionel.

_Lionel._ He was Jor-El's oracle. Why hadn't Jor-El prevented his death? There were so many questions Clark wanted answered, and it seemed the harder he tried, the further from the truth he was getting.

As they pulled up near the lake, Clark was happy Kara was smart enough to recommend taking the truck. The lake was filled with people; people swimming, sunbathing, playing sports. It would have looked very weird if they had shown up with chairs, coolers and towels on foot.

Clark got out of the truck and grabbed the cooler and towels and left the chairs for Kara.

"Kara, you pick wherever you wanna sit," said Clark.

This proved to be a trying task in itself as there were so many people there. Once they had found a place to set up, Kara went towards the water and Clark sprawled out on one of the lounge chairs, hoping to tempt a nap while Kara enjoyed herself. He couldn't help but notice all of the attention many of the males were giving her, but he wasn't worried. Kara could take of herself. Plus there was Jimmy. Or was there? The Jimmy-Kara-Chloe triangle was as confusing as BrainIAC was annoying. Clark decided not to ask too many questions. As long as everybody was getting along, that was one less situation he felt he needed to deal with.

Clark jerked awake when a volleyball hit his leg. He checked his watch and realized he had only been asleep for about twenty minutes.

So much for that, he thought.

He stood and stretched and decided to find where Kara had gotten off to. He scanned the beach and couldn't see her anywhere. Great, the last thing he wanted to do was find her off talking with some guy.

Clark abandoned looking for his cousin and got in the water. He was happy to find the water actually felt great and helped relax him. He looked around and saw everybody that was in the water were all horsing around with their friends or family. Not wanting to disturb any of them, he dove under water and swam down a few yards and enjoyed just being under water and away from the outside world for a minute.

Just then, two figures jetted past him quite quicker than any human should be able to swim. He quickly followed them as they swam across the lake to another, more secluded beach. They both broke the water before he did and as he came up he was in shock at who he saw standing in front of him.

Kara was there with _AC_!

"Kent!" said AC. "Long time no see!"

As Clark walked up to shake his hand, he realized that normally seeing an old friend would calm down a normal person. But, Clark knew he wasn't normal, and neither were his friends. Arthur being back in Smallville could only mean one thing, Oliver and his crew were investigating something. And with everything that had happened as of late, he was surprised he hadn't expected it before this.

"You two know each other?" said Kara.

"Actually we met the same way you and I just did," AC said to Kara.

Clark noticed the looks they were giving each other and he rolled his eyes.

"AC, what are you doing back here?" asked Clark.

"You never were one for small talk, Kent," said AC.

"Well considering the last time I saw you, Oliver roped me into breaking into a 33.1 lab because Lex had Bart," said Clark. He then gave AC an accusing stare.

"Clark, don't worry," said AC, "Bart's fine."

"But that doesn't mean you aren't here with Oliver," said Clark.

AC laughed as he said, "alright, you caught me. This isn't a social visit. Although, I may have to make more of them from now on."

AC looked at Kara as he said that. Clark wasn't amused. Aside from the fact that AC had shown up in Smallville and immediately become smitten with his cousin, Oliver was up to something and he wanted to know what they knew.

"Alright, AC, this is my cousin," said Clark.

"We've met," said Kara, beaming at AC.

"How about we go back to the farm so we can sit down and talk about why you're back in Smallville," Clark said pointedly to AC.

Chloe was running back and forth from her computer and the printer so much she almost missed Oliver's phone call. As she sat back down and picked up her cell phone and answered it, knowing a call from Oliver was always important.

"Ollie, how's it goin?" said Chloe.

"No time for the niceties, Chloe," said Oliver. "Have you gotten any new images for me of the power surges?"

"Not lately," responded Chloe, "like I said, not much has been going on since Kara got back."

"What does all this have to do with Clark's cousin?" asked Oliver. "You still haven't told me."

"And I won't," said Chloe, "until we are face to face, I told you that already."

"Well when can you meet me?" said Oliver.

"Meet you? Are you back in town?" asked Chloe.

"I will be shortly. I'm on my way from Gotham. I left Dinah there to investigate…"

"Ollie! Remember, I don't know how secure this line is," said Chloe.

"Your boss can be a real pain in the ass sometimes," said Oliver. "But that's a different story, we need to meet, soon. When can you get out of the Planet?"

"Lex has me working with the sports columnist about Saturday's game," said Chloe. "AND he has me doing like three other stories. I'm swamped."

"Chloe, we're meeting tonight," said Oliver. "I'll meet you at your apartment."

The call then abruptly ended and Chloe hoped Oliver had done it. She had been worried for some time that Lex had somehow managed to tap her cell phone.

After Clark and AC emptied the truck, Kara said something about lunch with a "friend" and quickly took off.

"What was that all about?" said AC.

"I think she was supposed to meet Jimmy," responded Clark.

"Oh…who's Jimmy?" asked AC.

"Nevermind about that, I want to know what you and Oliver are up to," said Clark. "Where is everybody else?"

"They'll be around I'm sure," said AC.

"What is Oliver up to?" Clark repeated.

"We're here to investigate the whole Lionel thing," said AC.

"I take it you read the paper," said Clark.

"The day a billionaire tycoon takes a dive out of his own office window, you have to ask questions," responded AC.

"Especially when the last name is Luthor," said Clark.

"_Especially_ when the last name is Luthor," said AC.

Back inside the Daily Planet we see Chloe collecting pages from a copier when Kara speeds up behind her and the papers fly everywhere.

"Clark! You have to stop doing that!" exclaimed Chloe.

She turns to see Kara.

"Oh, Kara!" said Chloe.

"I'm sorry, Chloe," said Kara.

"It's no big deal, Clark does it to me at least three times a week. I just really need to get this stuff done."

Kara helps Chloe gather her papers. As they stand together Kara smiles awkwardly.

"Alright, well, thank you Kara, but I really need to get back to work," said Chloe.

"Is everything ok?" asked Kara.

"Um, not really. If you really want to know I just got a phone call from an old friend who said he wants to meet me tonight and I just have so much going on."

"Was it AC?" asked Kara.

"Arthur? No, but how do you know Arthur?" responded Chloe.

"I took Clark to the lake to get him out of the house, and we ended up running into AC, um, underwater," said Kara.

"Yeah, that's kind of his specialty," said Chloe. "But that means that if AC is back and Oliver called me, something is going on."

"Oliver Queen? What does he have to do with this?" asked Kara.

"Quite a bit actually," responded Chloe.

Just then two men in all black suits, too nice to be just Daily Planet staff, walked past and cast Chloe a meaningful look. She knew right away they worked for Lex and were probably sent to watch her.

"Kara, we can't talk here," Chloe whispered. "If you could tell Clark to come to my apartment tonight."

"Alright," said Kara.

Just then Jimmy Olsen walked up making Chloe and Kara go very quiet.

"I walk up and you both get quiet," said Jimmy. "Look out or I might think you were talking about me!"

Jimmy laughs at himself and Chloe and Kara only smile at him. Jimmy then goes from smiling to very awkward serious.

"You weren't talking about me, were you?" asked Jimmy.

"No," said Chloe and Kara together.

"Then who were you talking about?" Jimmy asked tentatively.

"Nobody," Chloe and Kara said together again.

"Right, well Kara are you ready for lunch?" said Jimmy.

Kara and Chloe determinedly avoid each others eye.

"Yeah! I'm starving," said Kara.

Kara then gives Chloe an awkward smile and hurries away.

"Chloe, I…" started Jimmy.

"Go on, Jimmy," said Chloe. "We aren't dating, you're free to have lunch with whoever you want."

As Jimmy walks away, Chloe turns into Bart holding flowers, dropping her papers again.

"God! Bart! That's it, I quit!" said Chloe.

"Hang on, you hold these," said Bart, handing Chloe a bundle of tulips.

"Tulips! Bart you remembered my favorite flowers!" said Chloe, smiling very big.

Bart then super speeds and picks up the papers in a flash.

"You sure do work in a flash," said Chloe.

"What can I say, it's my specialty," responded Bart.

"You know you probably shouldn't be here. If Lex…" started Chloe.

"I know all about your new boss and you should still know I'm not afraid of him," Bart interrupted.

"Well then maybe you are as foolish as you look."

Lex walks up behind Bart with his usual smug look on his face.

"I see you still haven't found any other colors besides red and yellow," said Lex, trying to get under Bart's skin.

"I see you still don't have your ponytail," retorted Bart.

"My security will be happy to escort you from my building. And I don't want to see your face around here again," said Lex.

"Oh no, big bad Lex can't handle a visit from an old friend," responded Bart.

Lex just smiled as two security guards approach them.

"Catch ya later," said Bart.

Bart then speeds away leaving Lex staring at Chloe.

"Tell your friend to watch himself," said Lex.

"Or else what?" asked Chloe.

Lex then began walking away.

"Or else I may have to install some security cameras around here to catch unwanted visitors," responded Lex.

Clark and AC are outside playing basketball and talking. As Clark goes to take a shot Bart speeds in and snags the ball out of the air away from him.

"You always were too slow Clark," said Bart, throwing the basketball between his hands.

"Bart!" exclaimed Clark.

They hug.

"How's it goin? You stayin out of trouble?" asked Clark.

"Same old stuff Clark, you know how it is," responded Bart.

Clark gives him a skeptical look.

"Don't give me that look. As long as it's against Lex, what I'm doing isn't bad," said Bart.

"The whole gang's getting back together," said AC.

"You still haven't told me exactly what Oliver is doing," said Clark, starting to get frustrated. "What does he think he can do about all of this?"

Lex is sitting at his desk when his assistant walks in holding a folder filled with papers.

"You're late," said Lex.

"Mr. Luthor, you have to understand. We have been working around the clock trying to figure out just exactly what Pete Ross did to the system. We have not been able to access the company computers since then, from anywhere, without directly accessing their own computer."

"That is unacceptable. The whole reason for gaining access to their computers was that they would not find out. I want this done, no questions asked."

"Do you still want the primary focus on Chloe Sullivan's computer?"

It happened just as Chloe was walking away from her computer. The lights started to flash on and off and the computers started going fuzzy. She turned just as everybody began reacting to the weird power surge. She quickly picked up her cell phone to call Clark, but even her cell was acting up.

As she sat back down at her desk and grabbed her desk phone, hoping it would work, her computer screen flashed off and then back on. Only, it wasn't her story that she was working on, it was an autopsy of Lionel Luthor. She quickly began reading it and realized it was quite different from the one that was released to the public. It had been publicly determined that Lionel Luthor had committed suicide, even though Chloe knew better than to believe that. The autopsy now taking up her desktop revealed there were signs of choke marks on his neck, and a side note said his shirt had been ripped. Chloe's computer had tapped into Lex's! Just then an icon appeared saying there was a new image from the security cameras, which meant Lex's threat had come _after_ he had already had the cameras installed. The image clearly showed BrainIAC breaking into the generator room.

Chloe quickly began copying these files to a disk when the two black suited men from earlier approached her.

"Ms. Sullivan," said the first man, "we have direct orders from Mr. Luthor for you to see him in his office."

Chloe was trapped. She tried her best to block their view of her monitor and her copying the files, but it was no good. They could clearly see what she was doing. The second man then picked up a cell phone and dialed Lex's private line.

"Mr. Luthor, you might want to take a look at this."

Within minutes Lex and his assistant arrived and Chloe sat frozen where she was. Lex took one look at her monitor then turned to his assistant.

"I want her hard drive confiscated and the copy destroyed," he said.

He then turned to the two men in suits.

"Don't let her out of your sight."

As Lex walked away, Chloe was taken out of her chair and held between the two men. Lex's assistant then sat at Chloe's computer and waited for the file copy to finish. After it did, she ejected the disk and lay it on the desk and proceeded to disconnect Chloe's monitor from the tower.

Jimmy walks up and sees what is going on. Without another thought, he runs at the two men in suits and collides with the one on Chloe's left side. The other man lunges after Jimmy as Jimmy yells, "Run!" to Chloe. She hits Lex's assistant with her purse, grabs the disk, and runs to the door. She turns to see Jimmy being handcuffed and the assistant jumping up to chase after her.

Kara is in hot pursuit of BrianIAC. Her and Jimmy were having lunch just around the corner from the Planet when the lights started flickering. She said a hasty good-bye to Jimmy and left before he could say anything. By the time she was outside, BrainIAC was already escaping out of a blasted open manhole cover. She couldn't figure out why he was escaping on foot, but at this moment that didn't matter. All she knew was that she had to catch up with him.

"Oliver!" yelled Chloe.

She was just exiting the elevator to his apartment as he walked around the corner, carrying his Green Arrow outfit.

"Chloe, what's going on?" asked Oliver.

"Oliver, I have proof! I have proof that Lex killed his father!"

"How?"

"Another power surge happened at The Daily Planet and, I don't know how, but my computer tapped into Lex's and the _real_ autopsy was showing. Oliver, his shirt was ripped and he had been choked before being pushed out of the window!"

"I can see why Lex would want to cover that up," said Oliver. "How did you get away with it?"

"Jimmy helped me," said Chloe. "Lex has him now."

"Well that's where I'm headed, I wanna have a little talk with Lex about this whole situation anyways," said Oliver.

"I'm going with you," said Chloe.

"It's too dangerous," said Oliver. "You're my Watchtower."

"I need to tell Clark whats going on," said Chloe. "I need to tell him BrainIAC is back."

"I just sent Victor to the farm because AC and Bart are there," said Oliver. "But who is "BrainIAC"?"

"I'll explain everything on the way, we need to get to the mansion!"

As Victor is trying to hail a cab, he sees two figures flash past him down the street. He jumps into the first cab that stops and tells the driver to go in the direction he saws the flashes go.

Bart, Clark and AC are sitting at the kitchen table when Bart's cell phone rings.

"It's Victor," said Bart. "Hello?"

"Where are you going?" said Victor.

"I'm not going anywhere, I'm with Clark which is where you're supposed to be."

"Bart, I just saw two people run past me as fast as you or Clark," said Victor.

"What's going on?" asked Clark.

"Victor thought he saw you and me run past him, but that's impossible since we've both been here," said Bart.

"Kara and BrainIAC!" exclaimed Clark. "Bart, where are they?"

"Who are Kara and…" started Bart.

"We don't have time! My cousin may be in trouble! Ask Victor which way they were headed."

"That's great and all, you two going on a wild goose chase," said AC, "but I'm just as slow on land as the next guy."

"Take the truck," said Clark.

Chloe and Oliver pull up down the street from the mansion. Chloe puts the car in park and turns to Oliver.

"You are not coming with me," said Oliver. "This is going to be way too dangerous. Take this."

He hands her an earpiece and gets out of the car and starts towards the mansion in full Green Arrow gear.

Kara chased BrainIAC into the woods of Smallville, getting ever closer to the lake. As he starts to veer right, Kara runs as fast as she can and cuts him off, colliding with BrainIAC and knocking him to the ground some thirty feet away.

"Well, well, well," said BrainIAC, getting to his feet. "Aren't we in a feisty mood today."

"Don't move! That's not even half of what I've got," said Kara.

"Relax," said BrainIAC, "I'm not here to fight you."

Kara could tell he was not 100, which was weird considering he had just sucked the Daily Planet of its power. Maybe Lex did something to the main generator, expecting just such a thing to happen?

"What's the matter," said Kara, "didn't get your fix from the Planet? You look a little pale."

"I won't lie," said BrainIAC, "I've been better."

As Oliver entered the mansion, he knew he was being watched by security cameras, so there was no point in sneaking around. As he approached Lex's study, he heard voices inside. Oliver then kicks open the door to find Jimmy tied up in the corner, guarded by the two men in suits and Lex conversing with his assistant. Lex looks up at Green Arrow, as if he had invited him to come.

"I've been waiting for you," said Lex.

"Let the kid go and this doesn't have to get ugly," said Oliver.

"Would you excuse us please, my guest and I have some business to discuss," said Lex.

The two men in suits and the assistant leave as Lex pours himself a drink.

"I'd offer you one but I wouldn't want you messing up that nice green outfit of yours," said Lex.

Green Arrow starts towards Jimmy and Lex pulls out a gun, pointing it right at Green Arrow.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," said Lex. "See, I know you've been messing with my little side projects, and quite frankly I'm sick of it. I'm sick of hearing another one of my factories has been blown to hell. So here's what we're going to do, you tell me who you are, or I shoot you and find out anyways."

Green Arrow steps towards Lex, and Lex cocks the gun, causing Green Arrow to stop.

Clark and Bart are running through the main streets of Smallville when they spot a taxi from Metropolis. As they run past, they see Victor in the backseat. They continue on towards the outskirts of the small town towards the woods and the lake. Clark stops as he spots Kara and BrainIAC in the distance talking. BrainIAC quickly looks over at Clark and Bart, smiles, and tries to take off again. Kara is too quick, though, and grabs his arm, flipping him back to the ground. Bart and Clark run over and Clark looks down at BrainIAC.

"You are really starting to get on my nerves," said BrainIAC.

"You have no idea how annoying I can be," said Kara.

Clark reaches down and grabs BrainIAC, picking him up, and punches him, sending him about forty feet away. As he falls to the ground, Kara speeds over, and slams him into the ground. Bart runs over and BrainIAC quickly gets up and punches back, and Clark catches him to save him from getting hurt.

"Are you ok?" asked Clark.

"Man that guys hits hard," said Bart as he winces in pain.

Clark then turns as BrainIAC runs at him, knocking him backwards. Clark flies backwards and hits the trunk of the cab. Victor exits as the driver speeds away. Victor kneels to check on Clark, and when he looks up he can only see a blurred fight between Kara and BrainIAC.

Clark jumps up and goes to help Kara. Kara hits BrainIAC and he flies backwards and Clark goes into super-speed-vision, side steps BrainIAC and hits him in the air sending him crashing through a tree.

As BrainIAC stands, he turns to see Victor. Victor walks up and goes to punch BrainIAC, but BrainIAC is too fast and he grabs Victor and throws him into a tree. He then turns back to Clark, but Victor taps his shoulder. BrainIAC turns and gets punched hard in the face. BrainIAC stumbles backwards, then grabs Victor and throws him again. As Victor hits the ground, BrainIAC picks him right back up and throws him into another tree.

Lex edges towards Green Arrow with the gun still pointed at his heart.

"Just take off that stupid hood, and like you said, this doesn't have to get ugly," said Lex.

Green Arrow allows Lex to get closer, then spin kicks the gun out of Lex's hand. As Lex recovers, Green Arrow punches him hard in the side of the face, knocking Lex backwards towards his desk. Green Arrow pulls out his bow and as he reaches for an arrow, Lex grabs a sword from next to the fire place and hits the bow out of his hand. Lex takes another wild swing and Green Arrow rolls out of the way, and grabs a sword as he stands. Green Arrow turns with the sword and the two swords collide strongly, clearly shaking up both men, but neither will relent. Green Arrow kicks Lex in the stomach and swings his sword again, Lex side steps the hit and swings his sword at Green Arrow. Green Arrow rolls again, but Lex is quick on the attack. He lunges at Green Arrow, and the sudden attack takes Green Arrow by surprise and Lex is able to knock the sword out of his hand. Lex has Green Arrow at sword point on the ground in front of the fire place.

"Enough!" yells Lex. "If you don't want to comply, I will just have to kill you."

Lex then grabs the gun off of the floor, drops the sword, and points the gun at Green Arrow. Lex then inches down and removes Green Arrow's hood and sunglasses.

"Oliver Queen," said Lex, slightly amused. "I should have known."

"I guess I should thank you, Lex," said Oliver. "Your father murdered my parents, and then you took care of the son of a bitch for me. I just regret not being able to do it myself."

"You don't know when to shut up, do you?" said Lex. "Doesn't matter anymore, though, the world has seen the last of Green Arrow and Oliver Queen."

As AC is driving through Smallville, a cell phone on the seat next to him rings and he picks it up to the sound of Chloe's voice.

"Clark!?"

"No, Chloe, it's AC."

"Where is Clark? Oliver is in Lex's mansion right now and I need to tell Clark that BrainIAC is back!"

"Clark and Bart left to find Victor, he was chasing down Kara and that "BrainIAC"."

"Oh no," said Chloe.

"What?" asked AC.

"It's Oliver, I think Lex has him."

The call then ends and AC drops the phone and starts speeding.

Clark speeds over and goes to knock down BrainIAC, but BrainIAC uses both fists to punch Clark backwards through a line of trees. BrainIAC is about to speed away when Bart speeds over and starts running circles around him, trying to trap him. BrainIAC then attempts to take off into the air, but Kara flies into him and knocks him back to the ground. BrainIAC gets up and speeds at Kara and Clark, as both Clark and Kara are speeding towards him. The collision sends a ripple effect of super energy that shakes the earth and knocks over both Victor and Bart.

Victor jumps up to check on Bart.

"Where did they go?" asked Victor.

"I have no idea, but that guy is fast," said Bart. "He might even be faster than me."

Oliver is speechless as Lex stands above him, about to pull the trigger, when Lex lets out a grunt of pain and falls to the ground. Oliver looks up to see Chloe holding his bow.

"Oh this thing is so cool," said Chloe.

Oliver gets up and looks down at Lex, who has a stunning dart in his back. Chloe hurries over to Jimmy as Oliver takes his bow from her.

"He will be out for a couple hours, and I plan on being a long way away from here by then," said Oliver. "Chloe I suggest you do the same. Is there somewhere you can go where you'll be safe?"

"I'll go to the farm," said Chloe.

Kara staggers to her feet and can't see anybody around her. She super speeds back in the direction she was thrown and finds Victor and Bart.

"Where is Clark?" asks Kara.

"I have no idea," responds Victor.

BrainIAC then speeds over and grabs Kara by the throat, lifting her into the air. Clark speeds over and looks on helplessly as his cousin is being choked out of his reach.

"I am done! You are coming with me and we are going to finish what we started a few weeks ago!" said BrainIAC.

Just then, a flash of red shoots through the air and Kara is knocked out of BrainIAC's grip. Clark runs to catch her and helps her stand.

"Are you ok?" asked Clark.

"Yeah," said Kara, "for a second there I thought that was you."

"Kara, you know I can't fly," said Clark.

"Yeah, we need to change that," said Kara.

"Who helped you?" asked Victor.

"An old friend," said Clark.

"That Martian Manhunter is no friend to either of us, Clark," said Kara bitterly.

Back at the farm Clark, Kara, AC, Oliver, Victor, Bart, and Chloe are standing around inside the barn.

"I'm so mad I missed the action!" said AC.

"Missed the action?" said Clark. "You have a weird definition of good missed action."

"Clark, we're going to be leaving as soon as possible, are you sure you two don't want to come with us?" asked Oliver.

"I told you before, I don't do the whole group thing," responded Clark.

"Yeah I'm not a huge fan of that myself," said Kara.

"It's a shame, we could really use you two," said Victor.

"Besides, I gotta teach Clark here some new tricks first," said Kara, smiling at Clark.

As Bart, Oliver, AC, and Victor walked away, Kara approached Clark and Chloe watching them.

"Come on, cuz, I have something planned for you," said Kara.

"No more activities for me for awhile, thanks, Kara," responded Clark.

"Oh I think you'll like this one," said Kara. "We're going to get you over that fear of heights."


End file.
